A New Friend
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: After a fight with Sonic, Sonette goes for a run and gets captured by Dr Eggman. In a cell Sonette meets a sky blue fox for the first time. What kind of trouble can the pair get into and what does the mad doctor have up his sleeves
1. Chapter 1

_Teagan:14/Sonic&Sonette&Elyse:15/Crystal:20_

It's a beautiful morning in the city of Station Square. Sonic the Hedgehog walks into his apartment after a long morning run to see his twin sister, Sonette the Hedgehog in the kitchen, leaning on the bench, drinking a coffee and staring at him. Sonette was wearing a light purple, silk, long sleeve blouse, matching pants that go to her ankles and white socks

"Morning sis" Sonic greeted as he walks over

"Morning" Sonette whispers

"What's wrong?" Sonic asks

"Nothing" Sonette replies "I'm going to get dress" she then said walking off and Sonic sighs, something was wrong. Sonic waited for Sonette to come back out. When Sonette did walk back, she was now wearing a purple top, long black pants, black sneakers with a white cuff and a gold buckle, black gloves and a gold necklace with a green emerald gem shape as a diamond that is a part of the Master Emerald. Sonette sits the mug in the sink and sighs

"Sonette, what is wrong?" Sonic asks and Sonette looks at him

"Nothing, I'm just tired" Sonette told him and Sonic grabs her hand

"The way you look at me Sonette, you want to say something but something is holding you back" Sonic told her and Sonette sighs

"Ever since you found out the truth about my past. You have been acting, I don't know, different around me. And the way you look at me, it's not the same" Sonette explains and Sonic sighs. Sonette breaks free from Sonic's grip and walks back

"Well maybe you didn't lie to me, we wouldn't be having this problem" Sonic said

"So this is my fault now" Sonette said "Oh come on Sonic, you would still be like this if I told you sooner"

"We'll never know now" Sonic said

"Don't you dare" Sonette said "You promised Sonic"

"I didn't promise anything" Sonic snapped and Sonette sighs

"Why do you do this to me?" Sonette asks walking off. She walks out, slamming the door and runs to Amy's place. Once there, Sonette knocks on the door and Rouge the Bat answers it

"Hey Sonette, what's wrong?" Rouge asks as Sonette walks in and Rouge closes the door

"Sonic" Sonette whispers as Amy Rose and Blaze the Cat walks in "Why can't he leave the past in the past" Sonette asks

"Come on, I'm cooking pancakes for breakfast" Amy said walking off with Blaze. Sonette sighs as she follows the pair with Rouge. Amy and Blaze started cooking as Sonette and Rouge sat behind the bench

"What happened?" Rouge asks

"Nothing really, I told him the truth on how I feel. Ever since I told him the truth about my past 2 months ago he has been acting different around me and the way he looks at me. I don't know, maybe it's me. He said if I didn't lie to him in the first place, we wouldn't be having this problem. He's blaming me, like it's all my fault" Sonette explains "Maybe living with him isn't helping much"

"Move in with me" Amy said "I have 3 spear rooms, you can have the big room and it has its own bathroom"

"Why don't you have that room?" Sonette asks

"I don't really like it, it's too big for my likings" Amy admitted

"I'll think about it, thanks Ames" Sonette said and Amy smiles

"I hope you do" Amy said and Sonette smiles

"So what are you going to do?" Blaze asks

"After breakfast, I'm going for a run. I'm not going back to Sonic yet. He needs to think about what he has done" Sonette explains "Besides, I could use a run"

"Just take it easy" Amy said

"I will Amy" Sonette said. After breakfast Sonette walks the girls to the mall and sighs

"Have fun" Rouge said

"I'll drop by when I can" Sonette told them

"Just one question" Amy said grabbing Sonette's hand "When you said Sonic is blaming you, that it's your fault, I saw something in your eyes"

"We all did" Rouge added

"David" Sonette whispers "He blamed everything on me, when he started beating into me he always blamed everything on me. Mum's death, his drinking problem, anything he could and he…well you know the story already" she explains

"Sonette" Rouge said

"Why? Why can't he understand anything I have been through?" Sonette asks as she starts to cry and Rouge pulls her into a hug

"It's ok" Rouge whispers "Let it all out girl"

"Why can't he leave me alone?" Sonette cries

"You just need a break from this and get some fresh air" Rouge told her as she lets Sonette go and grabs her shoulder

"I do" Sonette whispers as she calm down "Green hills Zone sounds nice"

"It does, go on" Rouge told her

"I'll see use when I get back, I promise" Sonette said as Rouge lets her go

"Take it easy" Amy said worried

"I'll be fine" Sonette said "Thanks, for everything" she then said running off. Sonette ran to Green Hills Zone and found a nice shady tree. Sonette smiles as she lies down and closes her eyes. She passed out. When she woke up to see it was midday. Sonette sits up, shock on how long she was asleep for. Sonette quickly got up and goes to run off but felt something sharp in her neck. Sonette pulls it out to see it was some kind of dark. Sonette turns around to see one of Eggman's robot as she started to get dizzy. Sonette the drops as everything wen black.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic is walking around Station Square Park, trying to call Sonette but so far nothing

'Come on Sonette' Sonic thought and sighs when he got the answering machine. Sonic hangs up as Blaze, Rouge and Amy walks over

"What's wrong Sonic?" Amy asks

"I can't get in contact with Sonette" Sonic said

"Good, I hope she is ignoring you phone calls" Rouge told him

"You need to go easy on her Sonic" Amy said

"She told use" Sonic said

"Yeah, she did" Blaze said

"Look Sonic, you need to leave Sonette alone. That poor girl has been through enough and doesn't need you nagging at her all the time about her past" Rouge told him

"Any idea where she went?" Sonic asks

"A run and you can give her time" Amy told him "Like Allison told you" she then said walking off with Blaze and Rouge. Sonic sighs as he closes his eye

'Sonette, where are you?' Sonic thought worried


	2. Chapter 2

Sonette moans as she slowly opens her eyes. She looks around to see she was in a control room. Sonette pushed up onto her knees, off the cold floor and sighs as she rubs her neck. Then she heard footsteps so she looks back as Dr Eggman walks in with Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles behind him

"Hello hedgehog" Eggman said smiling and Sonette sighs

"Eggman" Sonette whispers as Eggman walks in front of her. Eggman then rips her necklace off and walks off

"Take her to a cell" Eggman told Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles who walked over and grabs Sonette. Sonette didn't fight as she was dragged to a cell. She was thrown in and the cell was lock. Sonette watch Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles walk away.

'Great' Sonette thought as she got up. Sonette then heard crying and looks back to see a two tailed fox, sitting in the corner, crying and hasn't notices Sonette yet. She has sky blue fur and white fur on her muzzle and the tips of her tails which are wrapped around the fox, long sky blue hair that goes to her waist her, he eyes were close so Sonette couldn't see the colour. She was wearing red shirt which the straps have been torn off, jeans with some holes in them, white and black joggers and white gloves. Sonette slowly walks over and sighs "Hello" Sonette said putting her hand out. The fox gasp as she tries to move back. Sonette saw pure fear in her lust red eyes "Hey, it's ok, I'm not going to hurt you" Sonette said, seeing the poor fox has already been beaten enough. Sonette kneels next to her and goes to clamp the fox's chin but she moves back "It's ok" Sonette said as she clamps the fox's face and turns it, seeing dry blood on the side of her face "What's your name?" Sonette asks. The fox stayed quiet for a while before she answered

"Teagan, Teagan Fox" she whispered and Sonette smiles as she lets Teagan go

"Hello Teagan, I'm Sonette the Hedgehog" Sonette introduced "Who did this? Was it Eggman?" Sonette then asks curious \

"No, it wasn't him" Teagan whispers and Sonette sighs, remembering Tails' story

"Let me guess, people pick on you and beat you around because you have two tails" Sonette said and Teagan nods slowly "Where do you live?" Sonette then asks but Teagan didn't say anything and Sonette sighs "Ok, do you have any friends or family in Station Square" Sonette asks. Teagan was silent for a while, then sighs

"I have a friend, she's a doctor, well training to be a doctor at the hospital with Dr Quack. I think that's his name" Teagan whispers

"Ok, there's a start" Sonette said smiling "We get out and we find your friend, what's her name?"

"Crystal the Rabbit" Teagan whispers

"Ok, now we have a plan coming along" Sonette said "Now we need out of here, then I will take you to Station Square Hospital and to your friend, Crystal"

"Ok" Teagan whispers and Sonette pulls out a bobby pin

"Come on" Sonette said standing up and helps Teagan up. The pair walks to the front and Sonette looks around, then starts picking the lock

"Can you do that?" Teagan asks softly

"Yeah" Sonette replies as she push the cell open. She then walks up to Teagan who sighs as she sits down

"I am in no state to move" Teagan then whispers and Sonette picks her up bridal style

"Leave the moving to me" Sonette said as she starts running. She ran to Station Square to see it was night. Sonette sighs as she looks around 'How long was I out for?' Sonette thought

"I don't think should be there" Teagan whispers

"Ok, um, I'll take you my brother's place. I'm staying there" Sonette said as she starts running "I'll take care of you there" Sonette added

"Ok" Teagan whispers and Sonette sighs

"I'll take good care of you, I promise" Sonette told her. Sonette runs up to Sonic's apartment and sits Teagan down before they walked in. With a deep breath, Sonette walks in to see Sonic sitting on the lounge

"Sonette" Sonic said smiling as Sonette guides Teagan in and Sonic looks at Teagan shock and confused as he got up and walks over

"Sonic, this is Teagan Fox" Sonette introduced as she closes and locks the door

"I didn't know your brother was Sonic the Hedgehog" Teagan whispers and Sonette smiles

"I'll get the first aid kit" Sonic said walking off

"I better find something for you to wear" Sonette said as she walks to her room with Teagan. Sonette then hands her a large purple top and black pants "You can go for a shower, then I can take care of any wounds" Sonette told Teagan as she hands the clothes over and shows Teagan to the bathroom

"Ok" Teagan whispers

"Bring your dirty clothes out so we can wash" Sonette then said and Teagan nods "Take as long as you need and wash your hair" Sonette said walking out, closing the door and sighs. She then walks out into the main area to see Sonic by the coffee table

"We need to talk" Sonic said

"We do" Sonette whispers as she leans against the bench "David use to blame me for everything, from mum's death, his drinking problem, anything he could. That's why he use to beat into me, because everything was my fault" Sonette explains and Sonic looks at her worried "I'm moving out" Sonette then said

"Where will you go?" Sonic asks

"Amy has offered me a place with her. I will still be in Station Square but I won't be here" Sonette told him and Sonic nods

"And this Teagan" Sonic said

"I found her in Eggman's cell, Eggman grabbed me and-" Sonette started

"Wait, Eggman had you" Sonic said, cutting her off

"Yeah, it's a long story. I went to Green Hills Zone to get away from the city and I took a nap. I woke up and went to come back but I was attacked by a robot. Anyway, Teagan was there. That poor girl has the same story as Tails but it has been going on for a lot longer" Sonette explains and Sonic sighs

"And he has your necklace" Sonic added

"Yeah" Sonette whispers

"I'll be back. Have my bed" Sonic told her and walks out. Sonette sighs as she turns around to see Teagan and smiles

"Better" Sonette asks and Teagan nods. Sonette walks over and grabs her clothes "I'll get these wash" Sonette said walking off and puts them in the washing machine. She then puts the softener and washing liquid, then starts the machine. Sonette turns around to see Teagan "Can I get you anything to eat or drink?" Sonette asks

"I'm fine" Teagan whispers

"I'm sure you haven't had anything in a while" Sonette said as they walk into the kitchen. Sonette then reheated some leftovers and made sure Teagan eat. After that, Sonette patched and cleaned Teagan's wound, making sure everything was clean and covered. She then guides Teagan to her room and Sonette grabs her clothes as Teagan got into bed

"Are you sure?" Teagan asks "I mean, I can sleep on the lounge"

"Don't worry" Sonette said and Teagan sighs

"Is there something going on with you and Sonic" Teagan asks

"I told him I'm moving out" Sonette said as she sits down on the bed, facing Teagan "Look Teagan, I'm not a bad person"

"I know, you wouldn't do this if you were" Teagan said "Why do you say that?" Teagan then asks

"Just, don't hate me after this" Sonette told her, then told Teagan the truth about her past. She would normally open up like this but this could be a start of a strong friendship. Once she was done, Teagan had tears in her eyes

"I understand" Teagan said and Sonette smiles

"Thank you Teagan" Sonette said and Teagan sighs

"I want to say something now" Teagan said "8 years ago I lost my whole family in a car accident. I was 6 and I was at my friends place, Elyse. I lost everyone. I had a little sister, she was 5 at the time and 2 brothers, the eldest was 13 and the second eldest was 10. They all died on impacted. I moved in with Elyse and her family who have been looking after me" she explains and Sonette sighs

"I'm sorry" Sonette said and Teagan sighs

"There nothing to be sorry for, it happened" Teagan said

"And how long have you been picked on with your two tails" Sonette asks

"For as long as I can remember but the beatings happened after my family's death" Teagan told her

"Well while I'm around, no one will hurt you and tomorrow, we look for Crystal" Sonette told her

"Thank you" Teagan said

"Anytime Teagan" Sonette said as she got up "Can I get you anything else?"

"No, I'm good" Teagan said smiling and Sonette walks out. She then goes for a shower and sighs as she walks to Sonic's room and lies down on the far side of the bed. She laid there for a while, she couldn't sleep. Then she heard Sonic come back and lies down on the other side. Sonette looks back as Sonic lies down

"And?" Sonette asks

"Nothing, I have to look tomorrow" Sonic told her and Sonette nods as she face forward

"I learnt more about Teagan" Sonette told him

"Good, I'm glad use are getting along" Sonic said "At least she knows she is safe here, that's all that matters"

"Yeah" Sonette whispers

"By the way, I put Teagan's clothes in the dryer" Sonic told her

"Thanks" Sonette said

"Night" Sonic whispers and Sonette smiles

"Night" Sonette whispers back


	3. Chapter 3

Sonette wakes up to the sound of music and sighs as she got up. She walks out to see Sonic cooking breakfast and smiles. She then saw Teagan clothes, folded on the bench

"Morning" Sonic said smiling

"Morning" Sonette whispers

"You should go and wake here" Sonic told her and Sonette grabs the clothes

"Got it" Sonette said grabbing Teagan's clothes and walk to her room. Sonette knocks on the door as she walks in and Teagan slowly opens her eyes "Sorry Teagan" Sonette said as she sits the clothes on the foot of the bed and Teagan smiles

"That's ok" Teagan whispers as she got up

"Sonic is cooking breakfast, get dress and come out" Sonette said and Teagan nods. Sonette grabs her clothes quickly and walks to the bathroom to get dress. She then walks out into the kitchen and Sonic hands her a coffee "Thanks" Sonette whispers

"How is Teagan?" Sonic asks

"I don't know, I'm worried" Sonette replies

"I know you are sis" Sonic said. Teagan then walks over and Sonette sighs

"I'm going to have to take you shopping, you need more clothes" Sonette told Teagan who nods. Sonic the serves breakfast and the trio sat down and had started eating. Once done, Sonette helps Sonic clean-up and Sonette sighs as she walks to Teagan who looks at her confused "I need to see a friend first" Sonette told her

"Ok" Teagan whispers

"Take it easy girls" Sonic told them

"We will" Sonette said and the pair walks out. Sonette took Teagan to Amy's place, Sonette needs to talk to her about her moving in. Sonette knocks on the door and Rouge opens it, then smiles "Are you always here?" Sonette asks crossing her arms, smiling and Rouge smiles

"Every morning" Rouge replies "And who is this young lady"

"This is Teagan" Sonette replies as the pair walk in and Rouge closes the door

"I'm Rouge" Rouge introduced

"Hi" Teagan whispers

"Come on" Rouge said and the walk into the kitchen/dining room area to see Amy with Blaze, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Vanilla the Rabbit and Wave the Swallow

"Sonette" Amy said walking over and Sonette smiles

"Ok, everyone this is Teagan, Teagan this is Amy, Blaze, Cream, Cheese, Vanilla and Wave" Sonette introduced

"Hi" Cream said waving and Teagan sighs she hides behind Sonette

"She's a shy one" Rouge said "A lot like you Sonette, when you first were introduced over a year ago" she added and Sonette chuckles

"Yeah" Sonette whispers, then looks at Amy "Is that offer still standing" Sonette asks

"Of course it is" Amy said "Does Teagan need a place"

"Yeah, she does" Sonette replies

"Well we can get the rooms ready for use" Amy told them "Right"

"Of course" Wave said

"I need to take her to the hospital to find her friend, then I need to take her shopping so I'll drop in before I do that" Sonette explains

"We'll have the rooms ready" Amy said and Teagan takes Sonette's hand

"Ok, let's go" Sonette said and the pair walks out. They then started heading to the hospital

"They seemed nice" Teagan whispers

"They are, trust me" Sonette said and Teagan nods

"I do trust you" Teagan whispers

"Come on" Sonette said. Once at the hospital, Sonette saw Dr Quack so she walks over and Dr Quack smiles

"Sonette" Dr Quack greeted "How can I help you?"

"We are looking for Crystal the Rabbit, is she in" Sonette asks

"Of course, I'll get her now" Dr Quack said walking off and Teagan sighs. Sonette sighs as they waited. Then, Teagan's eyes then lit up with joy and Sonette looks back to see Dr Quack with Crystal. Crystal has purple fur with black fur surrounding the top of her head, tips of her ears and eye area, blue eyes wearing blue scrubs and a white coat with a blue chao and has black markings at the top of his head, hands, feet and tail. He has a bulb-shaped heard, green eyes and a floating ball shape hovering above the tip-top of his head, purple butterfly like wings and a small circular tail.

"Crystal" Teagan shouts running over and gives her a hug

"Teagan, where have you been? Elyse's mum called me, saying you ran away" Crystal asks worried and Teagan sighs

"I can't go back there Crystal, I can't" Teagan cries and Sonette walks over

"I know Teagan" Crystal said

"I'm staying with Sonette" Teagan said as she lets Crystal go and Crystal looks at Sonette

"Hi" Sonette whispers

"Hi" Crystal said "Well I'm Crystal and this is Oscar" she then introduced

"Can you call Elyse's mum and tell her I'm ok and I am moving here" Teagan asks

"Of course" Crystal said

"I need to take her shopping" Sonette said

"Thank you Sonette" Crystal said and Sonette smiles "I better go" Crystal said walking off and Teagan looks at Sonette

"Ok, let's head back Amy's" Sonette told her and Teagan nods. The pair heads off and Teagan sighs

"I never did thank you, for everything you are doing" Teagan said

"It is the least I can do" Sonette said. They made it Amy's place to see boxes in the lounge room walkway. Amy walks over and Sonette looks at her confused

"Sonic brought all your stuff here. He said you would be happier here with me" Amy told her and Sonette sighs

"He isn't taking this well" Sonette whispers

"I made sure he left some of your stuff there" Amy then said and Sonette smiles

"We better get these upstairs then" Sonette said and they walk upstairs. Sonette looks around the room and smiles. It was bigger than she thought. The walls were white and the carpet was a light brown colour. There was a double bed to the left, horizontal with two white bedside tables with gold handles on either side. Across from the bed was a door and a 7 draw dresser draws next to it. Across from the entry was a desk with a chair and a lamp. Sonette walks over to the window by the bed and sits the box down

"I told you it was big" Amy said. Sonette turns around to see mirrors, behind it was a small walk in wardrobe with sliding mirrors doors

"You did" Sonette said as she walks into the bathroom. Across was the sink and basement with a mirror, the left was the shower and bath and the right, behind the door was the toilet. Sonette smiles as she walks back and starts unpacking.

"You're going to need to buy more clothes too" Teagan said

"Yeah, I do" Sonette said, seeing what little she has

"Let's go then" Amy said and Sonette chuckles

"Slow down Amy, I'm not done here" Sonette told her

"Ok, I'm sorry" Amy said "I'll make sure the others are ready" she then said walking off

"This is a big room" Teagan said "Too big for me"

"Well I can get use to this" Sonette said "I have never had a big room, growing up me and Sonic had to share a room. This is nice"

"Yeah, it is" Teagan said

"Come on, the girls would be waiting" Sonette said and Teagan nods. The pair walks out and headed down stairs

"Come on" Amy said

"Let's go" Sonette said and they headed off. Once at the mall they walked around for most of the day. Teagan stayed close to Sonette. After spending most of the day shopping, they went back and started washing all the clothes. Sonette was in her room, getting her bathroom set up. She then looks in the mirror to see Sonic so she turns around and Sonic sighs

"Hey sis" Sonic said "Nice room"

"Yeah, it is nice" Sonette whispers as she walks up to Sonic "And thanks, for bringing my stuff here"

"You're welcome" Sonic said. Sonette gives him a hug and Sonic wraps his arms around her

"I do love you Sonic but I think it would be better if I live here now" Sonette whispers

"You will be happier here, I know you will" Sonic whispers and Sonette sighs. Sonic lets her go and Sonette walks back

"Hey Sonette" Amy said walking over "Oh sorry Sonic, I didn't know you were here" Amy then said

"That's ok, I'm going" Sonic said "See you around sis" he then said walking off and Sonette sighs

"Is everything ok?" Amy asks

"I don't know" Sonette replies "I'm going for a run, if I'm not back in an hour, call Sonic"

"Why?" Amy asks

"Well if I'm not back, that means Eggman has me" Sonette said as she walks pass Amy and walks out. Once outside, Sonette ran to Green Hills Zone and stops on the seaside cliff. Sonette sighs 'Only if Sonic knew the real reason of me being here that day' Sonette thought as she closes her eyes and wraps her arms around herself. She then felt something wrap around her waist and lift her up so she opens her eyes to see Eggman in his mobile and a metal claw around her waist

"You really thought you could get away" Eggman said as Sonette starts struggling

"Let me go!" Sonette shouts

"I have bigger plans for you my dear and your brother shall fall" Eggman said and Sonette looks at him shock "And the world shall be mine" he added and Sonette closes her eyes


	4. Chapter 4

Teagan was sitting on the stairs, waiting for Sonette to come home. Amy walks over and sits with her

"I called Sonic, I know it has only been half an hour but I'm worried" Amy said and Teagan nods. Then Sonic walks in and up to the girls

"What is it?" Sonic asks as he crouch

"Sonette went for a run, she won't pick up her phone and we are worried that Eggman has her, again" Amy explains and Sonic sighs

"I'll check Green Hills Zone" Sonic said "Be back soon" he then said walking out and Teagan sighs

"I hope she's ok" Teagan said

"As do I" Amy said as she got up and helps Teagan up "But don't worry, Sonic will find her"

"I hope you are right" Teagan said and Amy takes Teagan's hand

"Come on, let's start dinner" Amy said and Teagan nods

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette gets thrown into a cell and groan in pain. She then gets up and turns around to see Eggman at the front of her cell with Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles behind him

"Why me?" Sonette asks

"You are so easy to grab" Eggman said and Sonette sighs "And where is that little fox"

"You leave her alone, you hear me" Sonette told him as she walks to the front of the cell

"I see you have bounded with her" Eggman said "Interesting"

"Don't make me repeat myself doc" Sonette warned him and Eggman chuckles

"See you around Sonette" Eggman said walking off with Metal Sonic and Sonette sighs as she walks to the back of the cell

'Sonic' Sonette thought as she closes her eyes and pulls her legs up, wrapping her arms around them and rest her forehead on her knees

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic walks into Tails' workshop after running around Green Hills Zone looking for Sonette with no luck. Then Rosie the Fox walks over and smiles as she runs over to Sonic

"Hey Sonic" Rosie greeted

"Hey Rosie" Sonic said

"What are you doing here?" Rosie asks

"Sonette's missing, Amy and I believe Eggman has her" Sonic replies and Rosie looks at him worried

"Come with me" Rosie said as she grabs Sonic's hand and drags him down stairs. Sonic saw Miles 'Tails' Prower in front of his computer with a frustrated look

"What is it Tails?" Sonic asks walking over and Tails looks at him

"Oh hey Sonic" Tails said "Eggman upgraded his system and I can't seem to hack into it"

"And Sonette is missing" Sonic said annoyed

"You think Eggman has her" Tails said

"I do" Sonic said "Yesterday Sonette was taken but escaped with a two-tailed fox named Teagan who is with Amy. It wouldn't surprise me he has her again. Sonette was upset when I saw her last" Sonic then explains

"What's wrong with her?" Rosie asks worried

"We got into a fight, she moved in with Amy" Sonic replies "Teagan also moved in" he added and Rosie sighs

"I can try but this, I haven't seen anything like it" Tails told Sonic

"Hello" they heard Amy said. Sonic looks over as Amy walks down with Teagan

"Is that Teagan" Rosie asks

"Yeah" Sonic replies as the pair walks over

"I hope use don't mind me brining Teagan over" Amy said

"Not at all" Tails said walking over "Hi, I'm Tails" he then introduced himself

"Hi" Teagan whispers

"And this is Rosie" Tails then introduced

"It's lovely to meet you" Rosie said

"Likewise" Teagan said smiling

"Any luck finding Sonette?" Amy asks

"No" Sonic replies

"Eggman has also upgraded his system so I can't hack in" Tails added as Teagan walks up to the computer. Tails walks over and looks at her curious. Teagan then starts using the computer

"What is she doing?" Rosie asks

"Shh" Tails said softly as he watch Teagan closely "She did it" Tails then said and everyone looks at Teagan shock

"I worked with computers and learnt how to hack into different types of systems" Teagan whispers

"The Egg Destroyer, what is that?" Amy asks

"It's a large space cannon that has the power to destroy large cities by sending a large energy beam" Teagan read

"To power it, Eggman needs the 7 Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald" Tails said "I'm guessing Sonette's necklace too" he added and Sonic sighs

"And Sonette" Sonic said

"Is he going to hurt her?" Teagan asks worried

"I think so" Sonic replies "Teagan, can you locate Sonette"

"I can try, I haven't looked for someone before but it can't be hard" Teagan replies

"Tails, we need to get to Angela Island" Sonic told him

"Go, we'll stay here with Teagan" Rosie said and the boys ran off to the Tornado and headed off

"Make sure Eggman doesn't know you are in his system" Rosie said

"Got it" Teagan said and Rosie sighs as she looks at Amy

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette is walking around the cell, she didn't want to sit down and do nothing. She then stops as Eggman walks to the front of her cell

"What do you want from me?" Sonette asks

"I want to rule the world" Eggman told her "Where are the Chaos Emeralds?"

"I don't know, you got the wrong girl" Sonette replies

"I'm sure Sonic will get them" Eggman said

"Don't even bother" Sonette told him

"And why is that?" Eggman asks

"Because Sonic will never do such a thing" Sonette told him

"Of course he wouldn't but, if I say I'll kill you, he should" Eggman said

"You wouldn't kill me" Sonette said "No, if you wanted me dead, you could have done it already. You need me alive for your plan"

"That is true" Eggman said

"Sonic would know too" Sonette added and Eggman smiles as Metal Sonic walks in

"Take here to the underground base" Eggman said. Metal Knuckles opens the cell and walks in, grabbing Sonette who screams

"No, let me go!" Sonette then shouts as she was dragged out

"Don't worry hedgehog, where you are going, no one will find you" Eggman told Sonette. Sonette was dragged off and looks back at Eggman

'What does that mean?' Sonette thought scared


	5. Chapter 5

Sonic and Tails made it to Angela Island to be greeted by Tikal the Echidna

"Hello Sonic, Tails" Tikal greeted

"Tikal" Sonic said as he jumps down and Tails follows him

"Where's Knuckles?" Tails asks

"By the Master Emerald" Tikal replies

"Come on, we have a problem" Sonic said and the trio walks up. They saw Knuckles the Echidna with his arms cross, standing by the Master Emerald

"Sonic, Tails" Knuckles said

"We have a problem" Sonic said "Eggman is going to try and take the Master Emerald"

"What for?" Knuckles asks

"For his Egg Destroyer. It's a large space cannon that has the power to destroy large cities by sending a large energy beam. To power it, Eggman needs the 7 Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald" Tails explains

"He already has Sonette and her necklace" Sonic added and Knuckles looks at Tikal worried

"What do we do?" Tikal asks

"We'll figure something out" Knuckles said "When do you think he will be here"

"I don't know but he needs the 7 Chaos Emerald so I'm guess he will go for that first" Sonic explains

"He could try to con you into doing that since he has Sonette" Tikal said

"Eggman won't hurt Sonette, he needs her for his plan" Sonic said

"Let's hope so" Tikal said

"We came here to warn use he is coming" Tails said

"Thanks" Knuckles said

"We'll drop by later" Sonic said and Knuckles nods

"Come on Sonic, we have to check on the girls" Tails said running off

"Next time we come I'll bring someone use have to meet" Sonic said, then runs off. He jumps in the Tornado and they headed off

"I hope Teagan found something" Tails said

"We'll find out when we get home" Sonic said and Tails sighs

"What if we can't find her" Tails asks

"We keep looking and we start looking for the Chaos Emeralds" Sonic explains

"Ok" Tails said with a nod

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette shouts in pain as she got thrown into an old metal elevator. With a sigh se watch Metal Knuckles in and hits a button. Sonette groans in pain as she got to her feet and Metal Knuckles grabs her wrist

"I get it" Sonette snapped as she pulled her wrist free. Metal Knuckles backhanded her across the face knocking Sonette down and cries out in pain as she puts her hand on her red chick. She looks at Metal Knuckles with tears in her eyes. The elevator stops and Metal Knuckles grabs Sonette's wrist, pulling up and drags her out. Sonette saw a dim lit corridor. They came to the end and Metal Knuckles shoves her into the right wall and Sonette sighs. She then saw Metal Knuckles open a hidden penal which revealed a button. Metal Knuckles pushes it and Sonette looks to the left as a hidden entries open. Metal Knuckles grabs Sonette and throws her into the room. Sonette lands on her belly and sighs. Sonette then looks around; there was a toilet, a sink and a bed with an old mattress

"Enjoy your stay, your next meal is tomorrow" Metal Knuckles said as the door closes. Sonette looks around, there was only a dull light that barely lit the room up. Sonette groans as she pushes herself up and walks to the bed. There was a spring that has ripped through the mattress at the head. Sonette curls up at the foot of the bed and closes her eyes. She has no idea what Eggman is going to do with her but she knows it won't be good.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Teagan, Rosie and Amy are waiting for the boys to be back. Teagan hasn't found Sonette but she hasn't given up. She started to look for location that Eggman could have Sonette. So far nothing

"Don't overdo it" Rosie said and Teagan sighs

"I need to find her" Teagan said and Amy walks over, grabbing Teagan's hand

"I know you and Sonette have made a close bound since use met but she wouldn't want you do overdo it" Amy told her

"Sonette was so nice to me. I have never met a stranger to be so nice to be before. And then I meet use" Teagan whispers with tears in her eyes

"Tell us about yourself" Rosie said as the boys walks over but none of them notices

"I have been bullied for my whole life. When I was 6, my family was killed in a car accident. I lost everyone. I moved in with my friend, Elyse. Shortly after that the bullying got worse, they got physical. Every day they found me, no matter where I was. Even when I was at Elyse's farm. They somehow find out I am alone and come for me. They never quite" Teagan explains as she pulls her hands free

"How long did you put up with that?" Sonic asks and the girls look at him shock and Teagan sighs

"8 long years" Teagan replies softly and Tails sighs, it was only 2 years for him "When I saw Sonette, I was so scared. I mean I was locked in a cell. I didn't notices her at first, I was crying. She spoke and I panic. What calm was the way she spoke to me, no stranger that wanted to harm me has ever spoke to me so calmly and nice. I saw something in her and I trusted her" Teagan then explains

"Sonette has that touch" Rosie said and Teagan smiles

"She does" Amy added

"Talking about Sonette, any luck?" Sonic asks

"No" Teagan replies "I'm looking for any kind of location to find her. I haven't given up yet" Teagan told Sonic who smiles

"Just take it easy, ok" Sonic told her and Teagan nods

"We need to find the Chaos Emeralds too" Tails then said and Teagan looks at him shock. She then pulls out the green Chaos Emerald

"Is this one of those emeralds?" Teagan asks and they look at her shock

"Where did you get that?" Sonic asks as he walks up to her

"I found it in Sunset Hill, just before Eggman grabbed me" Teagan replies

"Hold onto that for me" Sonic said and Teagan nods as she puts the Chaos Emerald away

"I didn't know what it was when I found it. Then Eggman grabbed and I met Sonette so I thought it must have been some kind of good luck charm" Teagan explains

"Make sure Eggman never gets his hand on it" Sonic told her and Teagan nods again

"We just need to find the rest" Tails said

"How many are there?" Teagan asks

"There are 7 Chaos Emeralds and then there's the Master Emerald" Sonic replies and Teagan sighs as she went back to work "Amy, a moment" Sonic said as he walks back and Amy follows him. Sonic made sure they were away from the others

"I need to you watch Teagan closely. I'm worried about here" Sonic told her "And no hammer"

"Don't worry Sonic, I won't" Amy promised and Sonic smiles

"I'm going to look for the Chaos Emeralds" Sonic said walking off and Amy walks back to the others

"I have a few calls to make" Rosie said walking off. Amy watch as Tails and Teagan talk about where Sonette could be and Amy smiles


	6. Chapter 6

**3 months later**

Sonic is running back to Mystic Ruins to check on Teagan. They have found 3 more Chaos Emeralds; the red, blue and white. He has given them to Teagan to hold onto with the emerald she has. Sonic made it back to the workshop and went straight down to see Teagan awake and working. Sonic then looks at the time, it was 6:30 am

"You're up early" Sonic said walking over and Teagan sighs

"Yeah" Teagan whispers "Any luck on your end?"

"Nope" Sonic replies

"He'll make a mistake, I know it" Teagan said softly

"He always does" Sonic said smiling and Teagan sighs

"I can't do anything at the moment, it's scanning for new locations" Teagan told him

"Breakfast" Sonic said and Teagan nods

"Yeah, that sounds good" Teagan said and the pair walks up to the kitchen. Sonic turns the kettle on and Teagan leans against the bench and pulls out the green Chaos Emeralds "These still amaze me" Teagan said and Sonic looks at her

"They are amazing" Sonic said "You just keep them hidden"

"I will" Teagan said as she puts the Chaos Emerald away and yawns "Sorry" Teagan then said

"Don't be, you have been working a lot" Sonic said

"Yeah, I don't understand that mad man" Teagan said

"Trust me, you don't" Sonic told her and Teagan sighs

"I'm just worried about Sonette. I mean we have found so many bases and abandoned bases but no Sonette" Teagan explains and Sonic sighs

"I know, it's odd" Sonic said and Teagan sighs as she closes her eyes

"What if he's hurt her?" Teagan asks

"We just have to keep looking Teagan" Sonic told her as Rosie and Tails walks in

"Morning" Rosie said smiling

"Morning" Teagan said

"Let's start breakfast" Rosie said. They started cooking and Sonic walks out with Tails behind him

"Are you ok Sonic?" Tails asks worried

"Yeah, just worried about Sonette" Sonic replies

"Don't worry, she's tough and stubborn" Tails said and Sonic chuckles

"She is but I'm still worried" Sonic said, then walks off. Tails sighs as he walks back to Tails and Rosie

"Any luck?" Tails asks

"Nothing" Teagan replies

"We need to come up with a better plan" Tails said

"Like what, we tried looking for her natural chaos energy, we looked for all of Eggman's base – both active and inactive. What can we look for?" Teagan asks and then starts to think

"What is it?" Rosie asks

"Underground" Teagan said and Tails looks at her shock

"Of course, my scan doesn't go far into the planet so if Eggman has her in an underground base. We wouldn't pick it up" Tails explains

"It must not be in his list so we have to look for any kind of plans that involves a form of base or something that is underground" Teagan explains, then runs off and down stairs with Tails in Rosie. Rosie watch the pair work and sighs

'Hang in there Sonette, we are coming for you' Rosie thought

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette moans as she heard footsteps and sighs. Her body screams in pain. Metal Knuckles has been beating since she has been here. Sonette was lying face first on the cold ground, it was the only place she could get sleep which is rare enough. She pushed herself off the floor and looks up as the door opens. Then Metal Knuckles walks in with a tray and places it in front of here. A sandwich and water. Sonette pushed herself up more and starts eating. Once she was done, she drunk the water and sits the metal cup back on the tray. Metal Knuckles then picks the tray up and walks out. Sonette stares at the door and Eggman walks in, smiling

"Hello rodent" Eggman said and Sonette sighs

"What do you want?" Sonette asks

"The Chaos Emeralds" Eggman replies

"I have told you already, I don't know where any of them are" Sonette told him

"Oh I know and I believe you" Eggman said as he walks up to Sonette who sits up and groans in pain

"Then let me go" Sonette said

"As if I would let you go" Eggman said and Sonette closes her eyes "You are a distraction for my plan. While Sonic and the others are looking for you, I can look for the Chaos Emeralds"

"And how many do you have?" Sonette asks

"I have 3 Chaos Emeralds; the yellow, pink and the light blue" Eggman replies

"Just missing 4" Sonette whispers

"And while you are here, I can look for them" Eggman said

"The others will find me" Sonette told him

"We are 10 feet under, how are they going to find you" Eggman said

"They will find something" Sonette whispers

"Metal Knuckles!" Eggman shouts and Metal Knuckles walks in "You know what to do" Eggman said walking out and the doors closes. Sonette crawls back as Metal Knuckles walks up to her

"No" Sonette said as she hits the wall. Metal Knuckles then starts hitting her over and over. Sonette screams as she tries to stop him but all failed. Metal Knuckles then grabs her left wrist and twist it, causing Sonette to scream in pain as she heard a crack. Metal Knuckles broke her wrist. Metal Knuckles then kept beating into Sonette. After what felt like hours to Sonette, Metal Knuckles walks off and hits the wall by the door 4 times. The door opens and he walked out. The door closes again and Sonette cries out in pain. She was in tears and pain. She wanted Sonic 'Sonic, where are you?' Sonette thought as she managed to curl herself into a ball and calms herself down. Someone was coming for her, she knows it but when? 'Where is everyone?' Sonette thought scared

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Eggman walks onto his ship and headed south. Eggman then walks to his control room and sits down. Then he saw Orbot and Cubot

"Uh boss, is having Metal Knuckles hurt Sonette a wise move" Orbot asks

"Yeah, wouldn't that make Sonic more mad" Cubot added

"And what will Sonic do? Kill me? He has had many chances to do that before and he hasn't" Eggman explains "Make sure she stays hidden. I still have 4 more Chaos Emeralds to find and I don't need Sonic on my back" he told the pair who disappeared and Eggman smiles 'Soon I shall have what I want' Eggman thought


	7. Chapter 7

Sonic walks down to see Teagan, Tails and Rosie working

"Are you sure?" Tails asks as Sonic walks over

"Yeah, there's a hidden panel here which hides a button which opens a hidden entries" Teagan explains "This is so hard to find"

"Where is it?" Sonic asks

"Here, in Chemical Plant Zone" Teagan said as she pulls up the map "To get into the elevator, there is a hidden which here, by the entries" she then explains and Sonic smiles

"Great work, use did it" Sonic said

"This was all Teagan" Tails told him and Teagan sighs

"You helped a lot" Teagan said

"Tails, lock the Chaos Emeralds away so no one can get them" Sonic told Tails. Teagan hands the Chaos Emeralds over and Tails walks off with Rosie

"I'll call Crystal, get her to come here. Just to be safe, who knows what that mad man did to her" Teagan said pulling her phone out

"Ok, be right back" Sonic said running off. He made it to Chemical Planet Zone and started looking for the spot. Once he found it, it took him a while to find the switch. When he did, he saw the elevator and smiles as he got in and hits the button. It was a long way down 'Hang on sis, I'm coming' Sonic thought. When the elevator open, he walks out into the dim lit corridor. He then started looking for the panel and chuckles when he found it and hits the button. He then walks into the room to see Sonette curled into a ball and looks like she is asleep. Sonic rushes over and picks Sonette up. Sonette moans as she slowly opens her eyes

"Sonic" Sonette whispers

"It's me sis" Sonic said, then saw what state she is in "Come on, let's get you home" he then said walking and back into the elevator, hitting the button

"How did you find me?" Sonette asks

"Teagan and Tails" Sonic replies

"Is Teagan ok?" Sonette then asks worried

"She's fine" Sonic replies "Worried about you though"

"Really" Sonette said surprise and Sonic smiles

"Yeah" Sonic said. The doors open and Sonic runs back to Mystic Ruins. He walks in and Teagan walks over

"Crystal is on her way" Teagan said

"I'm going for a shower" Sonette said. Sonic sits her down and Sonette walks off with Teagan. Sonic smiles as he watch Rosie chase after them and Tails walks over to him

"Teagan and I have been trying to figure out where about this space base is but so far we haven't found it" Tails explains as the start walking downs stairs

"Eggman is going to be mad that we have Sonette back" Sonic said

"Yeah" Tails said as Rosie runs over

"Eggman has the last 3 Chaos Emeralds" Rosie said

"How do you know?" Sonic asks

"He told Sonette" Rosie replies "Teagan told her we have the other 4"

"At least we know where they are" Sonic said and Rosie runs off

"How are we going to get them?" Tails asks

"I don't know" Sonic replies and Tails sighs

"We'll figure something out" Tails said as they walk up

"This way" Rosie said with Crystal right behind her "Tails, Sonic, this is Crystal" Rosie introduced

"Thanks for coming Crystal" Sonic said

"It is the least I can do" Crystal said. Then Teagan and Sonette walks down, Sonette was leaning against Teagan. Sonette was wearing a black sport bra, black, yoga pants with white stripes along the side, no shoes, no shocks and black fingerless gloves. You could cut marks on her left shoulder, arms, chest and belly area. Crystal sighs as she walks up to them "Some of those are infected and swollen" Crystal said

"Can we get this done" Sonette said walking off to the lounge room and Crystal follows her. Sonette sits down on the coffee table and Crystal sets up. She then starts cleaning and patching Sonette up "So how do you all this?" Sonette asks

"I went to the medical school in Sunset Hill for 6 years and got transfer to the hospital with Dr Quack being my supervisor. It's a new system they are trying out" Crystal explains and Sonette moans in pain "Sorry"

"Don't be" Sonette told her

"Are you use to getting in trouble like this" Crystal asks

"Yes and no, I mean I have been in and out of hospital around the world for different things" Sonette replies

"Like what, if I may ask" Crystal asks

"I use to drink a lot and I, well drank too much so I had to get my stomach pumped. And a couple of times, when I tried to kill myself" Sonette explains

"I'm going to judge" Crystal assured her and Sonette smiles

"Thanks" Sonette said

"Almost done" Crystal said as she finished the last wound and Sonette smiles as she looks at herself

"Thanks for coming Crystal" Teagan said as Crystal packs up and hands Sonette a little orange bottle

"Anytime" Crystal said, then hands Sonette a card with her number "If you ever need anything or need me to patch you up again, call" Crystal told Sonette

"Wow, thanks" Sonette said and Crystal smiles

"Anytime" Crystal said

"I'll walk you out" Sonic said and the pair walks off

"I told you she's the best" Teagan said and Sonette smiles

"Yeah she is" Sonette said as she got up "I am hungry" she then said and Rosie giggles

"Me and Tails will cook some chili dogs" Rosie said grabbing Tails' hand and the pair walks off

"So how are you Teagan?" Sonette asks

"I'm fine, I have been worried about you" Teagan said

"Sonic told me" Sonette whispers

"We found you" Teagan then said and Sonette smiles

"Use did" Sonette whispers as she sits down on the lounge

"What happened to you there?" Teagan asks sits next to Sonette

"I was left alone a lot but Eggman made Metal Knuckles bring food and a few times, as you can tell, hurt me" Sonette explains as Sonic walks in. Sonic sighs as he shacks his head, he wasn't fast enough "It wasn't your fault Sonic" Sonette said, knowing Sonic was there

"I could have been faster" Sonic said as he walks over

"And I could have stayed home" Sonette told him "It is no one's fault"

"I guess you are right" Sonic said

"I know I'm right" Sonette said. After lunch, Sonette and Teagan walks down the runway

"Your friends are really nice" Teagan said and Sonette smiles

"They are amazing" Sonette said as they sat by a tree "Amy scared me though"

"Why?" Teagan asks

"She has a hammer, piko-piko hammer and she has a huge crush on Sonic. When she first saw me, I was a random girl with Sonic" Sonette explains

"I haven't see that" Teagan said

"Trust me, you don't want to" Sonette told her and smiles as she looks at the sky "This I miss. The sun, the sky, the fresh air" Sonette said

"You were there for 3 months" Teagan said

"It felt longer down there" Sonette whispers and Teagan sighs "I'm home now, that's all that really matters"

"We need those Chaos Emeralds" Teagan said

"We do but what can we do. Eggman has them lock away somewhere" Sonette told her, then yawns "Sorry, didn't sleep well down there" Sonette said

"Why don't you take a nap" Teagan said as she wrapped a tail around Sonette who smiles as she leans into Teagan. Teagan other tail wrapped around her and Teagan smiles

"Guess you had trouble sleeping" Sonette whispers

"Yeah, I know I haven't known you for long but, I don't know. You are the kindest person I know" Teagan said

"You should see me on a bad day" Sonette told her and Teagan smiles as she closes her eyes. Sonic walks over to the pair to see the pair both fast asleep and smiles

'I better leave them alone' Sonic thought walking away


	8. Chapter 8

Sonette slowly opens her eyes and look at Teagan who was also slowly opening her eyes. Sonette smiles as she rubs her eyes and as Teagan yawns and stretch

"That was nice" Teagan said as Sonette got up

"It was" Sonette said as she helps Teagan up

"Thanks" Teagan whispers. Then a metal claw wraps around Sonette and Teagan, pulling them up

"Hey!" Sonette shouts as she looks back to see Eggman "Eggman" Sonette said with anger in her voice as Sonic, Tails, Rosie and Amy runs out and over

"Let them go!" Sonic shouts. Teagan tries to find a way out and sighs as she looks at Sonette who shacks her head

"Give me the Chaos Emeralds and I will!" Eggman shouts

"Don't Sonic!" Sonette told him and Sonic sighs "Don't you even think about it"

"She's right!" Teagan shouts

"Let's go girls" Eggman said leaving and Sonic watch in horror

"Come on Sonic" Tails shouts running off and Sonic chase after him. They got in the Tornado and Sonic stood on the wing "Let's go" Tails said and they headed off after Eggman

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette and Teagan are trying to get out of Eggman's claw

"It's no use" Teagan said and Sonette sighs "If Crystal was here, she could be able to break this"

"Can she?" Sonette asks

"Yeah, she has super strength" Teagan said

"Wow" Sonette said

"What is that?" Teagan asks and Sonette smiles

"The Tornado" Sonette whispers

"Sonette" Teagan said, seeing Eggman's fleet

"We got to try again" Sonette told her and the pair tried

"Come on" Teagan whispers and sighs as they gave up "So, what's plan B?" Teagan asks

"I'm working on it" Sonette said. They got closer to a ship and Sonette saw the bay door open. Eggman smiles as they went in and the doors closed behind him. Eggman then drops Sonette and Teagan who were grabbed by Metal Knuckles and Metal Sonic

"Take them to a cell and shoot down that plane!" Eggman shouts. The pair was dragged off and Teagan sighs. They were taken to a cell and thrown in. The cell was lock and the robots walked off. Sonette sighs

"Damn it" Sonette said

"What?" Teagan asks

"I don't have my lock picks" Sonette replies

"I have nothing you could use" Teagan told her and Sonette sighs

"Look like we have to wait" Sonette said and Teagan sighs as she wraps her tails around herself "Can you fly?" Sonette asks and Teagan looks at her

"Yeah, not for long. I don't like doing a lot so, yeah" Teagan said "Good to get away from the bullies" she added

"I came imagine" Sonette said as they walk to the back of the cell "This is crazy" Sonette said as they sits down

"We just got you back from Eggman and now he has us" Teagan said as walks up to Sonette and sits down

"Yeah, this is the worse he has been" Sonette said and Teagan sighs

"What do we do?" Teagan asks

"Wait, hope they make a mistake" Sonette replies

"I hope Sonic and Tails are ok" Teagan then said and Sonette sighs

"Me too" Sonette said

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic and Tails are watching Eggman get away, standing by the shot down Tornado

"I can't fix it here" Tails said kicking it

"Don't worry bro, we'll find a way" Sonic told him

"But now we lost them" Tails said disappointed

"I know but we will find them" Sonic told him and Tails nods

"It just, we just got Sonette back" Tails then said "And Eggman takes her again and Teagan"

"Come on, we can't help them here" Sonic said "Come on" he then said grabbing Tails and runs back to the workshop

"You lost them" Rosie whispers

"Yeah, but we will find them" Sonic said as Tails walks off. Rosie follows him and Sonic sighs

"Why is Eggman doing this?" Amy asks "I don't remember the last time he was this bad"

"Nor do I" Sonic said "Don't worry, everything is going to be fine"

"I know, I wish Eggman just leave Sonette alone" Amy said

"I wish the same Ames" Sonic said and Amy sighs as Sonic walks off

'This is getting out of hands' Amy thought as she closes her eyes

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette is passing the cell while Teagan has curled up and fallen to sleep. The pair have been locked in this cell for what feels like hours. Sonette sighs as she walks to the front of the cell and looks around

'Where are you Eggman?' Sonette thought and sighs as she walks over to Teagan, sitting down. Teagan moans as she opens her eyes and looks at Sonette "Sorry, did I wake you?" Sonette asks

"No" Teagan replies as she sits up "How long was I out for"

"A while" Sonette replies as Eggman walks to the front of the cell "And what do you want?" Sonette asks annoyed

"It is always good to see you Sonette" Eggman said smiling and Sonette crosses her arms

"I am over your game Eggman. This has to stop" Sonette told him

"Oh I don't think so and soon the world shall be at my feet" Eggman said

"You are mad and you won't win. Sonic will stop you" Sonette said and Eggman chuckles

"Keep holding hope for that brother of yours, it's going to make it fun when I kill him" Eggman said and Sonette goes into shock as she got up

"You touch my brother and I swear Eggman, I will hunt you down and kill you myself" Sonette told him as she walks up to the front of the cell

"Like you have the guts to kill me" Eggman said

"Sonic and I may be a lot alike but I have had a different upbringing Eggman. I have killed before so killing you won't mean anything to" Sonette told him "You take my brother away from me, you will have a hedgehog with nothing left to lose" she added and Eggman walks off

"Have you really killed someone?" Teagan asks worried

"I have, they attacked us and I reacted. I did it to protect the ones I care for" Sonette explains to her and Teagan sighs as Sonette walks over

"I understand" Teagan said and Sonette smiles

"Thank you" Sonette said


	9. Chapter 9

Eggman is in his control room, figuring out where the last Chaos Emeralds are. Then Metal Knuckles and Metal Sonic walks over and Eggman smiles

"Head to Tails' workshop. He's alone with that pink fox. Make sure they don't have the emeralds. Use the girl if you have to" Eggman told the pair walks off

"Uh boss" Orbot said floating over "What if they have the Chaos Emeralds?"

"Then we go for the Master Emerald. Send Teagan and Sonette to the space base and get Sonette ready. I will be needing her natural chaos energy and make sure she is wearing her necklace" Eggman told him

"Yes sir" Orbot said leaving and Eggman smiles

'Soon everything will fall into place' Eggman thought walking off

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette and Teagan are sitting at the back when a group of robots walked in front of their cell. Sonette got up, helping Teagan up as 4 robots walked in. 2 grabbed Sonette and dragged her out as 2 grabbed Teagan and dragged her out

"Hey, let me go!" Sonette shouts

"Sonette" Teagan said scared

"It's going to be ok" Sonette told her. They then came to a room and saw a large rectangle create "Oh come on" Sonette said as she was lifted and dropped in, on her back. Teagan was dropped in face first and Sonette wraps her arms around the fox

"I don't like this" Teagan said

"Nor do I" Sonette said as the lid was put on and nailed down. They then were picked off and started moving

"Why are we here?" Teagan asks scared

"We are being moved. Eggman did this to me the first time he grabbed me" Sonette explains

"I'm scared" Teagan admitted

"It's ok Teagan" Sonette said

"Are you ok?" Teagan asks and Sonette sighs

"Claustrophobia" Sonette whispers

"Oh" Teagan said and Sonette chuckles

"Yeah, this is a nightmare" Sonette said

"And with me being here isn't helping" Teagan said

"No but it's nice to have someone to talk to" Sonette said and Teagan smiles. They were then dropped and Sonette groans

"What's wrong?" Teagan asks

"I'm worried about the others" Sonette replies

"Me too" Teagan whispers "What will Eggman do?"

"I don't know but if he knows we have the remaining Chaos Emeralds, he will do anything to get them back" Sonette explains and Teagan sighs as she closes her eyes and rest her head on Sonette's chest "We just need to stay relaxed and not panic" Sonette then said

"Ok" Teagan whispers

"You're doing fine" Sonette said

"And so are you" Teagan then said and Sonette chuckles

"Yeah, well panicking won't get us far" Sonette told her

"Never does" Teagan whispers and Sonette sighs as she closes her eyes

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Rosie is walking down stairs and sighs as she goes to head down to the workshop when someone grabbed her left shoulder. Rosie panic as she turns around to see Metal Knuckles and Metal Sonic behind him

"No, let me go" Rosie begs as they were dragged down

"Rosie!" Tails shouts in horror "No, let he go!"

"Give us the Chaos Emeralds" Metal Sonic said

"Don't Miles!" Rosie screams. Metal Knuckles digs his claw into the pink fox's shoulder and Rosie screams in pain

"No, don't hurt her" Tails pleaded

"The emeralds" Metal Sonic said throwing a bag over

"No Miles" Rosie told him and screams when Metal Knuckles tighten his grip on the fox

"I'm sorry Rosie" Tails said as he grabs the bag and walks off, grabbing the 4 Chaos Emeralds. He walks back and hands it to Metal Sonic "Now, please, let her go" Tails begged. Metal Sonic looks at Metal Knuckles and nods as he walks off. Metal Knuckles throws Rosie to Tails and walks off. Tails grabs Rosie, who has her hand on her left shoulder, and pulls her into a hug

"It wasn't worth it Miles" Rosie cries. Tails sighs as Sonic rushes down and looks at them worried

"Rosie" Sonic said, seeing the blood

"I'm sorry Sonic, I had to do it" Tails said

"Crystal is upstairs" Sonic said. He then picks Rosie up and runs upstairs with Tails. Crystal saw them and runs over

"What happened?" Crystal asks, scanning the wound "God, this is deep. She's losing so much blood. You need to sit her down" Crystal told Sonic. Sonic runs into the lounge room and sits Rosie on the coffee table as Crystal runs over

"It hurts" Rosie cries

"Are you allergic to anything" Crystal asks, getting a needle ready

"No" Rosie replies and Crystal injects her

"Mild pain killers" Crystal told her and grabs what she needs to stich Rosie

"I'm sorry Sonic, I gave them the Chaos Emeralds" Tails said and Sonic walks over to his brother and drops to one knee

"You did what you had to do to protect Rosie" Sonic said "We will get them back"

"Knuckles and Tikal" Tails said and Sonic looks at him shock. Then Amy runs over with Cream the Rabbit and Cheese the Chao

"What happened?" Amy asks worried

"Eggman, I need use to stay with them" Sonic told her

"Go" Amy said and Sonic grabs Tails, dragging him down stairs

"I hope Rosie is ok" Tails said jumping in the X-Tornado and Sonic jumps on the wing

"Don't worry, Rosie is in good hands" Sonic told him and they headed off. The headed towards Angela Island in hopes they aren't too late. When they got there, they saw Angela Island in the ocean and Sonic sighs

"We're too late" Tails said

"Land" Sonic told him and Tails nods. They land the plane and Knuckles walks over with Tikal behind him

"Are use ok?" Tails asks, jumping out and Sonic jumps down

"We are fine" Tikal replies

"Eggman got the last 4 Chaos Emeralds form us" Sonic told Knuckles

"How?" Knuckles asks

"Metal Knuckles hurt Rosie" Tails whispers

"Is she ok?" Tikal asks worried

"Crystal, a new friend and a nurse is looking after her" Sonic replies "She is in good hands"

"But now Eggman has the 7 Chaos Emeralds, the Master Emerald, Sonette and her necklace" Tails said

"This isn't good" Knuckles said

"Come back with us, we could use your help" Sonic told him as he jumps on the wing

"Come on Tikal, I'm not leaving you here" Knuckles said and Tikal nods. Knuckles then helps Tikal in the seat behind Tails and jumps on the wing with Sonic. Tails jumps in his seat and they headed off


	10. Chapter 10

They made it back to the workshop to see Rosie, Amy, Cream and Cheese waiting. Sonic and the others walks over to them and Tails walks up to Rosie

"How are you Rosie?" Tails asks worried

"I'm ok" Rosie whispers as places her hand on her left shoulder

"So what is the plan?" Knuckles asks and Tails walks to the computer

"Teagan and I have been trying to track down the space base. We are hoping this last scan will find it but it will take time. Time we don't have" Tails explains

"So what do we do?" Amy asks and Tails sighs as he looks at Sonic

"We hope for the best" Sonic said

"Who knows how long it takes for that cannon thing to power up" Rosie asks and Tails sighs

"I don't know what else to do. Without Teagan here, I'm just confuse. She set this system up" Tails explains "Maybe, I remember her saying she wanted to do something" Tails then said as he starts working "I got it" Tails said, surprise

"Ok, now how are we going to get there?" Knuckles asks

"I have something" Tails said "A ship big enough to the Master Emerald and everyone"

"Good, we have to move" Sonic said and Tails nods

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette wakes up to the create being dropped. Sonette moans as she looks at Teagan who is looking around. Then the lid was ripped off and Metal Knuckles grabs Teagan, pull her out

"Hey!" Teagan screams as Sonette go up and was grabbed by Metal Sonic. Then Sonette saw Eggman who walks over with her necklace

"Hello hedgehog" Eggman said, putting the necklace on

"Get away from me" Sonette told him

"Take the fox to a cell" Eggman said "You're coming with me" he then said walking. Teagan was dragged off and Metal Sonic drags Sonette alone behind Eggman

"What do you want from me?" Sonette asks scared. They came to a large open room. Sonette then saw the 7 Chaos Emeralds around a platform. Sonette was taken over and she saw a chain with a metal clamp attached to the end. Eggman grabs it and opens the clamp and puts it around Sonette's neck and Sonette saw her necklace glowing. Sonette looks up to see the Master Emerald right above. Metal Sonic lets her go and they walked out "Wait!" Sonette screams as she goes to follow them but was stopped by the chain. Eggman stops and looks back "You can't leave me here" Sonette said

"Goodbye Sonette" Eggman said as he starts walking

"No!" Sonette shouts as she looks around. She then tries to get the clamp off but fails and sighs as she drops to her knees. She then heard a noise and looks around as the room seem to lit up 'I don't like this' Sonette thought

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Teagan gets thrown into a cell, landing face first and sighs as she got up. She runs to the front of the cell and looks around

"Hey!" Teagan shouts and sighs. Then Eggman walks over and Teagan walks back "Where's Sonette?" Teagan asks

"Don't worry about her, fox" Eggman said

"You're mad" Teagan said and Eggman smiles

"And no none will save you" Eggman said

"You are wrong, Sonic and the others will come" Teagan told him

"I don't think so" Eggman said as Metal Sonic walks over

"Sir, a ship has been detected and is heading this way" Metal Sonic said and Teagan smiles

"As you were saying doc" Teagan said

"Shoot it" Eggman told him and Metal Sonic walks off

"There is nowhere you can hide doctor" Teagan told him and Eggman walks off. Teagan grabs the bars and sighs. Then alarms starting going and Teagan looks around "Come on" Teagan said. Then Sonic, Tails and Knuckles runs over

"Where's Sonette?" Sonic asks

"I don't know, we got separated" Teagan replies as Knuckles rips the cell door open

"This is Teagan" Tails introduced

"Hi" Teagan whispers

"I think Eggman is powering up the cannon" Tails said

"We better move" Sonic said and they ran off. They came to the room Teagan first came to and the create was there. Teagan runs off, remembering the way Eggman took Sonette. She came to an airtight door and sighs. She then saw a panel to the left and opens it to see a touchscreen

"That's odd" Teagan said as Tails, Sonic and Knuckles runs over "I think I found Sonette" Teagan said and Tails looks at the touchscreen

"Can you shut it down here?" Tails asks and Teagan starts working

"I don't know but I can try" Teagan then said

"We have company" Sonic said, seeing a large group of robots

"Keep them off me" Teagan told them and the boys stand in a line

"This isn't going to end well" Tails said. The trio started fighting the robots and Teagan kept working. Trying to figure a way to do this faster

"How long!?" Sonic shouts

"I don't know" Teagan replies "Come on, come on" Teagan whispers to herself

"Teagan!" Sonic shouts

"Even if I did get this door open, we can't go there with the robots behind us. We'll be trapped!" Teagan shouts

"She's right" Tails said

"Let's take care of them then" Knuckles said. Tails runs back to Teagan to see if he can help

"Ok, powering down the cannon" Teagan whispers

"You got it" Tails said

"I hope" Teagan said

"All the robots are gone" Knuckles said. The door opens and Sonette was lying in the middle of the room. Sonic runs over and picks her up

"Oh Sonette, what did he do to you" Sonic said and Sonette moans. Knuckles runs over and takes the clamp off and Sonic smiles

"Thanks" Sonic said

"I got the emeralds" Tails said and Sonic looks over to see Knuckles with the Master Emerald

"Sonic" Tails said, seeing the robots

"Emeralds" Sonic said and Tails hands them over. Sonic then used them and turn into Super Sonic. Teagan looks at him shock but picks up Sonette bridal style

"Teagan can you carry Sonette?" Sonic asks as he turns around and smiles

"I got her" Teagan said

"Head to the ship, I'll take care of this" Sonic told them and they headed off. Tails, Teagan and Knuckles made it to the ship and they headed off. Teagan sits Sonette down and Sonette opens her eyes

"Teagan" Sonette whispers

"You're awake" Teagan said smiling as Knuckles walks over

"Knuckles" Sonette whispers

"Hey Sonette, how are you feeling?" Knuckles asks

"Tired" Sonette whispers

"Then rest" Knuckles said

"Where's Sonic?" Sonette asks softly

"Don't worry about him" Knuckles said walking off

"He used the Chaos Emeralds and now, he's Super Sonic" Teagan told her and Sonette smiles

"So he's ok" Sonette whispers

"Yeah" Teagan said and Sonette closes her eyes

"Good, I'll talk to him later" Sonette said and Teagan smiles as she closes her eyes


	11. Chapter 11

Sonette wakes up to find herself in her room at Amy's place. Sonette moans as she got up and slowly walk down stairs. Then Sonic walks up to her and Sonette smiles

"Sonette" Sonic said, pulling her into a hug

"Hey Sonic" Sonette whispers "Wait, where's Teagan"

"With Amy, down the street" Sonic replies and Sonette sighs

"Is it over Sonic?" Sonette asks

"It's over" Sonic told her and Sonette starts laughing

"Thank goodness" Sonette said and Sonic pulls her into another hug

"Don't worry Sonette, everything is going to be ok" Sonic assured her and Sonette chuckles

"Thank goodness" Sonette whispers as Sonic lets her go "I'll be in my room" Sonette said walking upstairs. She then lies down on her bed and closes her eyes

"Sonette" she heard Teagan said and Sonette sighs as she sits up and opens her to see Teagan with another hedgehog. She has light purple fur, black hair that just passes her shoulders, sapphire blue and is wearing white top, jeans, silver belt, red sneakers and white gloves with silver wristbands

"Uh hi" Sonette said confused

"Sonette, this is my friend, Elyse" Teagan introduced and Sonette smiles

"Hello" Elyse said

"How are you feeling?" Teagan asks worried

"I'm fine" Sonette assured her "Tired but I'll live"

"Teagan told me what happen" Elyse said

"Yeah, well, it's not the worse I have been through" Sonette told Elyse

"Well I have to go, mum is going to be mad" Elyse said

"Bye Elyse and thank you" Teagan said, giving Elyse a hug

"Just take care, ok" Elyse told her

"I will" Teagan said as she lets Elyse go

"It was lovely to meet you Sonette" Elyse said

"Likewise Elyse" Sonette said and Elyse walks off. Sonette chuckles as she lies down and Teagan sits down next to her

"You know, I haven't spent one night in this room since I calmed it 3 months ago" Sonette said

"True" Teagan said lying down and Sonette smiles

"So Teagan" Sonette said

"Yeah" Teagan whispers

"Welcome to the family" Sonette said and Teagan smiles

"Thanks Sonette, for everything. You saved me" Teagan said

"I think you saved me a couple of times too" Sonette added

"Amy is cooking dinner, Sonic, Tails and Rosie are also staying for dinner" Teagan told Sonette

"That's nice" Sonette whispers and Teagan smiles "I think, this is a start of a beautiful friendship, don't you think"

"I do" Teagan said and Sonette smiles as Teagan takes her hand

"Through hell and back, I think we can do anything" Sonette said and Teagan smiles as she looks at her

"You think so" Teagan said

"I do" Sonette said smiling and Teagan looks at the ceiling

"I'm hungry" Teagan whispers

"I'm starving" Sonette said

"Want to pick on Amy and the others" Teagan asks

"Lets" Sonette said getting up and helps Teagan up. The pair walks down stairs and into the kitchen to see Amy and Rosie cooking while Tails and Sonic sits behind the bench, talking

"Look who decides to join us" Sonic said as Teagan sat down next him and Sonette walks to help in the kitchen

"Bit me Sonic" Sonette snapped, then stick out her tongue. Sonic smirks

"Really sis" Sonic said

"How are you feeling?" Rosie asks and Sonette looks at her, then saw the white bandages

"How am I feeling, how are you feeling" Sonette asks as she drops to one knee and grabs Rosie, pulling her closer "Rosie, what happened?" Sonette asks worried

"Metal Knuckles, grabbed by shoulder and pushed his claws. That's how they got the Chaos Emeralds" Rosie explains "Miles gave in and handed them over"

"Rosie" Sonette said, pulling her into a hug and Rosie sighs

"I'm fine though. Crystal patched me up. She was looking for you" Rosie explains

"I still made that promise" Sonette said

"I'm ok" Rosie said and Sonette sighs as she kiss the top of Rosie's head, then lets her go. Rosie smiles at her and Sonette smiles back

"Are you ok Sonette?" Sonic asks

"Yeah, I'm fine" Sonette replies as she got up

"We'll talk later" Rosie said and Sonette nods

"Can I help" Sonette then asks

"Nope, now out" Amy said grabbing her and pushed her behind the bench. Sonette smiles as she sits next to Teagan

"Crystal will come tomorrow to check on use" Teagan then said

"Good" Sonette said, then yawns "Dam it" Sonette whispers

"After dinner and a shower, you can go to bed" Amy told her

"Alright" Sonette said and Amy smiles

"This is going to be fun" Sonic said and Sonette smiles

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for this story…this was a remake of the story 'Teagan's and Elyse's Adventure' so yeah, I hope you like it…and as always, this is MilesPrower2011 saying thank you and goodbye<strong>


End file.
